The invention is generally related to the field of fabricating liners/barriers in contacts, vias, and copper interconnects in semiconductor devices and more specifically to the elimination of overhang in liner/barrier/seed deposition using sputter etch.
As the density of semiconductor devices increases, the demands on interconnect layers for connecting the semiconductor devices to each other also increases. Therefore, there is a desire to switch from the traditional aluminum metal interconnects to copper interconnects. Unfortunately, suitable copper etches for a semiconductor fabrication environment are not readily available. To overcome the copper etch problem, damascene processes have been developed.
In a conventional interconnect process, the aluminum (and any liner/barrier metals) are deposited, patterned, and etched to form the interconnect lines. Then, an interlevel dielectric (ILD) is deposited and planarized. In a damascene process, the ILD is formed first. The ILD is then patterned and etched. A thin liner/barrier material is then deposited over the structure followed by copper deposition over the liner/barrier material. Then, the copper and liner/barrier material are chemically-mechanically polished to remove the material from over the ILD, leaving metal interconnect lines. A metal etch is thereby avoided.
The most practical technique for forming copper interconnects is electrochemical deposition (ECD). In this process, after the liner/barrier material is deposited, a seed layer of copper is deposited. Then, ECD is used to deposit copper over the seed layer. Unfortunately, physical vapor deposition (PVD) processes typically used to deposit the liner/barrier and seed materials have poor step coverage. This is due to the fact that PVD processes use a line of sight technique. As a result, an overhang 18 of liner/barrier 14 and/or seed 16 material occurs at the top of a trench or via 12 as illustrated in FIG. 1. The overhang causes a severe problem during the subsequent copper ECD. Specifically, a seam occurs in the copper fill material.
One proposed solution for overcoming the above problem uses a pre-sputter etch after the trench and via or contact etch, but before liner/barrier deposition. Unfortunately, the sputter etch step can deposit copper onto the sidewalls. Copper can then diffuse through the dielectric and cause reliability problems.
The invention uses a two layer barrier for a via or contact. A thin CVD barrier is deposited over a structure including within a via or contact hole. A sputter etch is then performed to remove the CVD barrier at the bottom of the via/contact. A second barrier is deposited after the sputter etch. A metal fill process can then be performed.
An advantage of the invention is providing an improved interconnect process having low via/contact resistance and improved reliability.
This and other advantages will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having reference to the specification in conjunction with the drawings.